Kakashi the Bodyguard
by cutie-chan-XD3
Summary: Can Kakashi look past his fictional book and into reality? He's assigned to protect her, but can his learned flirting techniques capture her heart? Was that book intended to help find love or sex? Is Kakashi applying it properly? Looks can be deceiving.


Summary: Can Kakashi look past his fictional book and into reality? He's hired to protect her, but can his learned flirting techniques capture her heart? Was that book intended to help find love or sex? Is Kakashi applying it properly? Looks can be deceiving. Mostly humor, romance, and a little action. And Drama, hehe.

A/N: The time starts around the beginning of the Shippuden. I'll probably not dive into the storyline... so I can avoid spoilers. This is focused on Kakashi! Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just adding some sugar and spice! *wink*

**Kakashi the Bodyguard**

_Chapter 1: Hello, Pervert_

Team 7 were on a mission. There had been chaos in a small area in Konoha the day before, and help was issued to the 5th Hokage. It was their job to organize everything. What had caused this mess in this small district , you ask? It was...

KONOHA'S AFTER HOLIDAY SALE AT BIKKUTORIAZU SHIKUREETO! It was a one-day sale at a lingerie store, where everything was 75% off!

The small store was trashed. Lingerie was all over the place, hanging off of one side of hangers, tangled with other pieces on the floor, you name it.

"Ano sa... Do these go in order by letters or numbers?" Naruto asked as he picked up a size 32D bra from a cart full of unorganized bras and underwear. He held in front of his face and squinted at it.

"Naruto no Hentai!" Sakura yelled, punching her fist onto his head. Naruto went sprawling onto the floor. "But I was serious, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said while rubbing the new bump on his head. There was a small "Hmm" from Sai. He didn't know how bras were organized either... Shape? Size? Color? Design? Who knows...

Sakura noticed that Sai wasn't helping and came to a realization that he didn't know how to organize them either. _Well Duh, they're boys._ Going over to the cart, she picked up a random bra. 34B. "Okay guys, this is how you do it. First, you organize by letters, and then within those letters, you organize by number. And keep them grouped together with the others that look like it." Naruto scratched his head, tilting his head in confusion. Sakura sighed as she did some examples of organizing them.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched his students picked up bras like they were disgusting rodents. They hadn't had a D-ranked mission in a while. Peace was setting inside and outside of Konoha, so there weren't any higher ranked missions available to them. However, there were tons of D-ranked missions that needed to be accomplished. So here they are!

"I don't see how doing this will help me become Hokage!" Naruto complained as he picked up a giant underwear. "The hell is this?" he asked, stretching it from one shoulder to his other.

"That's old-lady underwear, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Ugh, GROSS!" Naruto grimaced.

"Just think of it as practicing your organization skills, Naruto. To be Hokage, one must be very systemized." Kakashi said, looking up from his book with a gleaming eye.

"Shut up, Sensei! I can't believe you accepted this mission for us!"

"I can't say no to Hokage-sama."

"Damn that Tsunade Obaa-chan..." Naruto grumbled as he continued placing bras on the racks. "Whoa!" Naruto gasped, picking up a bra that exceeded the size of his head. "I wonder if this is Tsunade Obaa-chan's size!"

"Na. ru. to..." Sakura enunciated.

"Ehehe, I was just kidding, Sakura-chan!"

"HENTAI!" and then there was a Naruto-shaped hole in the ceiling.

Kakashi calmly leaned against the door frame and went back to reading his Icha Icha Tactics book. Maybe he should put these tactics to use one day... _Haha, yeah right._

Just then, the most beautiful, perfect girl he had ever seen touched his shoulder. She had straight, dark brown hair extending to her mid back and side-bangs that accented her lovely face. Ohh, her face was angelic. Big, expressive aqua eyes stared up at him while her chisel, pink lips mouthed something. She obviously said something, he just wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" he blinked.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. He was standing in front of the entrance door. "Is this place open?" She asked again, shifting her gaze to the book he was reading. Icha Icha Tactics. She then looked into the lingerie messed store, then at Kakashi, and then at his book. Again, she cast her gaze from Kakashi, the store, and back to his book. She looked at him suspiciously and took a step back. "Ahaha, never mind, I just remembered I have to be somewhere." And she spun around and took off before he could utter a word. '_Pervert'_ she thought, looking back at the silver-haired Jounin who was scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naurto bursted out, one hand on his knee and the other pointing at Kakashi. "She must of thought that you were the biggest pervert she'd ever seen!"

"Kakashi Sensei, maybe you should lose the book. You scare people away with that." Sakura gestured towards Kakashi's book. Kakashi merely shrugged and continued reading his book. Maybe if he hadn't been reading his book, he could have had a decent conversation with that pretty woman... _Haha, yeah right_.

_The Next Day..._

"Tsunade Obaa-chan, you better not have a dumb mission for us again!" Naruto grumbled. Team 7 were lined up in front of Tsunade. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, leaning on one of her hands.

Tsunade sighed, "Actually Naruto, there's no missions today. Consider this day as your day off. Hopefully, there will be something for you guys tomorrow. You're all dismissed. Except you Kakashi. Can I have a word with you?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed slightly as the other three left the room.

"I have a private mission for you, Kakashi." Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair.

Kakashi slightly raised his eyebrow in interest.

"There's a woman that just moved in with special chakra transfer abilities. Invite her here. I want her to stay in Konoha. She may be of great use to us." She handed him a sheet of paper with the girl's info on it. There was a picture of her on the top right. '_She looks familiar_' he thought. "Hanako, Akina, ka? I'll get right to it." Kakashi was gone with a poof of smoke.

Kakashi walked down the street with Akina's profile in hand. It didn't say much about her on there. Just basic details like when she arrived her, one week ago: how old she was: 25, her address: 5051 Tenjou Street, etc. He arrived at Tenjou street, remembering the Lingerie store that was nearby. Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, he continued walking down the road. _5047... 5049... 5051_! It was a small 2-story house, with circular stairs to the right, leading to the second floor. He went up to the door and knocked twice.

A small, old lady opened the door. "Can I help youuu?" she asked slowly, like it took too much strength just to ask that question.

"Uhh, hai. Is Akina-san here?" Kakashi asked. Did he get the right place?

"Ohhh, Hanakooo-saan? Sheee lives on theee neeext flooor up. This isss 5051A." with that, she shut the door on his face.

_Oh... kay?_ Kakashi went up the twirly stairs to the right, getting annoyed at the stairs. Why couldn't they go in one direction? It was kind of a nuisance. He arrived at what appeared to be a small balcony and walked to the front door.

_Knock, knock_

A minute passed before he tried again.

_Knock, knock_

"Coming!" he heard a distant voice. The door slowly opened to reveal...

The girl at the lingerie store from yesterday!

"Are you... Akina-san?" he inquired, eyes widening a little when he finally recognized that... lovely face and those unforgettable eyes... She sure wasn't photogenic though... Maybe that's why he couldn't quite recognize her from the photo.

"Hai." she answered, her eyebrow slightly twitching. "You're that pervert in the lady's store from yesterday."

Kakashi flinched. _Okay, we've already started out on bad terms_.

To be continued...

A/N: Please tell me what you think! ^.^


End file.
